


you can knock me down (but baby you can never put me out)

by always_an_anxious_mess



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, F/F, F/M, Modern AU, Pregnancy, Rape (mentioned), Soulmate AU, Underage and Rape/Non-Con because of my headcannon of Adam and Blake, Will add tags as I go, first time writing RWBY, let me know if I need to add more warnings, no beta we die like men, the soulmates where you feel each other's pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_an_anxious_mess/pseuds/always_an_anxious_mess
Summary: But here she was, sitting on the bathroom floor, holding a little white stick. Her heart sank.The two little pink lines on the white stick meant only one thing. And it changed everything.I’m pregnant.
Relationships: Adam Taurus/Blake Belladonna (one sided), Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Penny Polendina
Comments: 41
Kudos: 240





	1. Blake's Prologue

Blake first knew she had a soulmate when she was five years old. 

She had been playing with her mother, running around the backyard, when her knees suddenly hurt, as if she had scraped them bloody. But when Kali had come over to check on her crying daughter, Blake’s knees were completely smooth, not even skinned. 

Kali explained that the pain Blake had felt was not her own, but her soulmate's. And ever since then, Blake was fascinated with her soulmate.

In her younger years, Blake felt plenty of pains from scraped knees and elbows, banged shins and chipped teeth. She got double of the experiences because of her soulmate, but without them actually happening to her. 

As she grew up, into her teenage years, less pains came from her soulmate. Apart from stubbed toes and banged shins every now and then, she barely felt anything from her soulmate anymore. She couldn’t explain the cramps she would feel, even when she wasn’t on her period. But she chalked that up to having pre-menstrual cramps, as they regularly happened a week before she had her period.

When she met Adam at 14, Blake knew he had to be her soulmate. When she asked him if he was her soulmate, he told her he was. And she believed him He was 19 when they met, and he treated her like an adult, made her feel special. He didn’t see her as the daughter of the chieftain of Menagerie. He saw her as her own person, not as who her father was. 

By her sixteenth birthday, she had ran away to be with him. They moved to Vale, where Adam made her a new ID, saying she was eighteen instead. 

Blake liked Vale, but with Vale came problems between her and Adam. He became more controlling, demanding to know where she went every time she left the house while he was at work. 

Two days after her seventeenth birthday was the first time he hit her. 

She had gone to see Ilia, who had moved to Vale from Menagerie a couple months after she and Adam had. They were close friends. When she got home, Adam had been back from work. He demanded to know where she had been. When Blake told him, he slapped her. 

_“You don’t go to see Ilia!” he shouted. “She’s trying to take you away from me! She doesn’t want to be friends with you, she wants to take you from me! You don’t go to see her, understand? I never want you to see her again!”_

Blake remembered her split lip from the slap, and the stinging she had felt as her cheek swelled. She didn’t want him to hit her again, so she told him she wouldn’t see Ilia again. 

It only got worse after that. Whenever she did something Adam didn’t like, or said the wrong thing, he would either not talk to her until she apologized, or he would hit her. In the stomach or on her arms. One day, because she hadn’t made dinner when he got home because they didn’t have anything for her to make, he beat her so badly that she had to go to the hospital. After that, he wouldn’t go as far when he hit her.

One day, while Blake was at home and Adam was at work, she heard a roaring in her ears, shortly before pain exploded in her right arm. It was in other places too, her ribs and head, for example, but her arm hurt the worst. It felt like someone had blown it off, or cut it off. 

She had been laying on the kitchen floor, sobbing in pain, for hours before Adam finally came home. He had been late, and had found her like that.

_“I don’t understand,” she had said when he didn't have a scratch on him. “You’re my soulmate, what happened? You look fine!”_

He didn’t admit it, but Blake knew what it meant. Adam wasn’t really her soulmate. He had lied to her. Adam told her he had been late because he had hit a human on a bright yellow motorcycle with his car. He had to leave the scene before cops got there and hide out with a friend so he wouldn’t get caught. 

When Blake brought up who her soulmate might be a week later, she received her worst beating yet. She ended up in the hospital again, and when no one else was around, he came to see her.

_“You don’t need a soulmate. You don’t have one. You have me. I don’t want to hear you speaking of soulmates ever again. I love you. This is for your own good. You love me too, right?”_

Blake used to think she loved him. But she didn’t think so anymore. She told him she loved him anyway.

After that, he would hit her for the most simple of things. But afterwards, he would apologize and tell her he loved him. She would tell him she loved him too. But in the two years that this occurred, her “I love you”’s became less meaningful and more forced. He noticed. Of course he did.

They had been sleeping together since she was fifteen. Blake didn’t like it at first, but he pressured her into it. By the time she was 20, Blake was distant from Adam. She would do as he said, always, but still was beaten for the smallest things. Even if they weren’t her fault. When Adam started fucking her more, she did as he said, because if she didn’t, she would get beaten. She was on birth control anyway, so it didn’t matter. 

But here she was, sitting on the bathroom floor, holding a little white stick. Her heart sank.

The two little pink lines on the white stick meant only one thing. And it changed everything.

_I’m pregnant._


	2. Yang's Prologue

Yang knew her little sister had a soulmate before she knew she had one herself. 

When Ruby was a little over a year old, there were moments where she would burst out crying for no reason in particular. Her parents, Taiyang and Summer, knew this was strange, but soon theorized that Ruby must have a soulmate. This would turn out to be true, but Ruby wouldn’t meet either of her soulmates until college. 

Yang didn’t know she had a soulmate, or even know what a soulmate was, until she was about six years old. She had been messing around with Ruby, getting into trouble, when a sharp, shooting pain dashed across her finger. Like a paper cut.   
She had yelped, stuck the finger in her mouth as it stung. Ruby asked what happened, and when Yang explained, the younger girl’s silver eyes lit up and she got really excited. 

_“You must have a soulmate, like me!” Ruby had told her. “Daddy told me I have one, and that when I get hurt, they get hurt too! So your soulmate must’ve gotten a paper cut and you felt it!”_

That was the first of the paper cuts Yang had felt, and it certainly wasn’t the last. Eventually, she got used to the feeling of the sharp stinging cuts across her fingers. 

Two months after Yang had gotten her first period, she started noticing that even a week after it stopped, she would still get cramps. She didn’t really want to ask her dad if that was normal, so she asked some friends at school who had also started their cycles. At the time, everyone she talked to told her that they didn’t experience that. 

But a girl in the year above her, a Faunus named Velvet, told her that she had been experiencing the same thing. 

_“I know who my soulmate is,” the rabbit-eared girl said. “She’s a girl too. I get cramps during her period as well as mine. So your soulmate must be a girl. That’s why that’s happening to you.”_

Yang didn’t have a problem with the prospect of her soulmate being a girl. She actually liked girls, a lot better than she liked boys anyhow. She had only ever dated one boy, a popular boy back in middle school who had got with her because she was a little further along in her development then most girls in her grade. When he groped her, she ended it. She didn’t have hard feelings over it, he wasn’t that good of a kisser anyhow. 

The blonde had also been able to help Ruby when she complained of having cramps outside of her period. Ruby didn’t seem bothered with having a girl as a soulmate either. 

When she was fifteen, in her room on her scroll at night, she realized she hurt “down there”. A sharp, shooting pain, and it felt like someone had been digging her fingers in her hips. There were also what felt like bite marks, on her neck and her chest.   
Yang realized what that meant, and for a second felt hurt that her soulmate wasn’t waiting for her. She had been waiting for her soulmate, but clearly, they weren’t doing the same. 

But maybe her soulmate was being tricked. Maybe the girl who was her soulmate thought someone else was her soulmate. Maybe it was an accident. Maybe she was being... taken advantage of, to put it nicely. 

_Yeah, right._ Yang had thought bitterly, and tried to fall asleep. But she couldn’t put the image out of her mind that her soulmate was out, happy, with someone else. 

Throughout the years, she would feel similar. What felt like fingers digging in her hips and bite marks across her skin. She tried to ignore them, but it wouldn’t always work. 

One time, when she was seventeen, she had just arrived home from school on her motorcycle. While Ruby was getting off, a sharp pain exploded over her cheek, and her lip throbbed. Yang gasped, feeling her cheek.

It wasn’t swollen or anything, just hurt. 

_“I think my soulmate just got slapped,” she had told Ruby after a minute or two of shock._

Since then, she would feel like she got punched, slapped, kicked, or just plain hit, often. It could happen sometime after five pm to ten pm. Yang would never tell Ruby or Tai about these happenings, but the occurrences worried her. 

A few months after the first incident, Yang suddenly felt like she got punched during dinner. She sucked in her breath sharply, and Tai had asked what was wrong. But before she could answer, pain started exploding all over her body. Even her hair hurt, as if somebody had yanked on it. 

_Ruby and Taiyang had sat with her for several hours as she shook from every blossom of pain her soulmate endured. Tai had wanted to go to the hospital, but Yang refused, telling him it was only her soulmate who needed to go._

A month after that was when she got hit by some douchebag in a big truck with spikes on the grill while on Bumblebee.

Whoever they were, they had fled the seen while she started bleeding out on the ground because those spikes on the grill had torn her right arm off. 

The only thing she could think while laying on the ground in a puddle of her own blood was:

_My soulmate must be in a lot of pain right now._

A week later, while Yang was still in the hospital, she felt like someone was hitting her over and over again, pulling her hair like before. This time, because both Tai and Ruby were at home, she had to bear it alone. She didn’t tell the nurses or anything, she just sat in her hospital bed, crying softly, until she fell asleep late in the evening, hours later. 

When she got out of the hospital and started physical therapy with her new arm, she didn’t experience many more sensations like that. Only like someone had slapped her or punched her every now and then. If “every now and then” meant once or twice a day, then every now and then was an accurate phrase to describe it.

This carried on for the next three years, when Ruby and her moved out to attend Beacon University. She and Ruby bought a house off campus, and eventually Ruby’s soulmates, Weiss and Penny, came to live to them too. Yang got accustomed to her new normal. 

The discovery that she no longer felt pain from her soulmate in her new robotic arm saddened her, but she still could experience regular paper cuts on her left arm, if not her right. 

Yang hoped that her soulmate would soon get away from whoever was hitting her so often, and whoever had been fucking her so roughly, as if whoever it was didn’t care about how hard they were. The blonde hoped she would get to meet her soulmate soon. She could hardly stand waiting, now that Ruby knew who hers were.

Well, Yang wouldn’t have to wait too much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah don't expect me to upload twice in one day very often. I'm as surprised as you all must be. Thanks for the support!


	3. Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake deals with the aftermath of her discovering she's pregnant with Adam's baby.

Blake dropped the pregnancy test in shock, and it clattered on the tile floor. She clapped a hand over her mouth, silencing any cry that might come out. She sat there for a few minutes, waiting for Adam to come down, bust the door open, and beat her. But no one came. 

She stood up, trembling, and instinctively rested a hand on her stomach. 

_I’m pregnant. With Adam’s baby._ Blake’s cat ears flattened against her head. _He’s never going to let me go now._

She had no idea how far along she might be. Adam had been forcing her to have sex with him almost every day. When was her last period? She had skipped last month, and she had been really nauseous for a while, which was the whole point of her getting a pregnancy test in the first place. Adam never let her go to the doctor unless she absolutely had to, so she didn’t bother telling him about the nausea. 

She had to tell him. It was his baby, he had a right to know. But Blake didn’t want him anywhere near her baby, she didn’t want him to treat their child the same way he treated her. 

_I have to get out of here,_ the ferocity of her own thoughts startled her, but she knew it was true. She wasn’t going to let Adam trap her here with him. She needed to leave. 

After washing her hands, Blake quietly left the bathroom and winced as the door clicked shut behind her. From across the room, she spotted Adam still in bed, asleep. Her skin crawled at the thought having to lay down next to him, but she didn’t have a choice. She lay down on the bed as silently as she could, flinching when the bed frame creaked under her weight. 

Adam didn’t do anything but roll over and wrap his arm around her, seeming like he was still asleep based on the gently snores he gave off. Blake lay completely still, waiting for the hit that wouldn’t come. It wasn’t for several hours that she could fall asleep.

— — —

When Blake woke, Adam was gone. There was no arm holding her, there was no one laying beside her. Her golden gaze flicked to her phone and she turned it on. It was 10, Adam must have left for work already. 

_No doubt he’s angry that I didn’t make breakfast,_ Blake shuddered. The beating would come when he got home, it always did. She disentangled herself from the sheets and was about to get up when she remembered last night.

“I’m pregnant,” she whispered, then clapped a hand over her mouth. She looked around frantically, before remembering that Adam wasn’t home, he couldn’t hear her. 

Blake shakily got up, unconsciously putting a hand on her stomach where her son or daughter was growing at that very moment. She pulled up her shirt and looked at her belly. It didn’t look any different then it had a few months ago. It was relatively flat (because Adam demanded she diet when it wasn’t), if she didn’t get confirmation from the pregnancy test, she wouldn’t have thought she was pregnant at all. 

When Blake moved to stand up, nausea hit her, along with a bout of dizziness. She placed a hand on the wall in order to hold her balance, and stood up fully. Grabbing her phone, she trudged over to the bathroom door to use the toilet. 

When she opened the door, she realized that the pregnancy test was still sitting there, on the floor. She hadn’t thrown it away.

 _No, oh no…_ Blake’s heart dropped and then began to beat frantically. Could he have seen it? Did he know? He’d definitely been in the bathroom before he left, considering the toilet seat was up even though Blake had left it down last night. 

_Stop,_ Blake tangled her fingers in her hair and yanked on it gently to bring her back from her thoughts. Even if he did know now, it didn’t matter. She needed to get out and make sure he never found her again. 

The cat Faunus used the bathroom, washed her hands, and grabbed the pregnancy test. When she got to the kitchen, she threw it in the garbage can and then took out the trash, disposing of the evidence. She washed her hands quickly and then unlocked her phone, opening up the contacts and scrolling down to a familiar name. One she hadn’t talked to in years.  
She clicked on the name and held the phone up to one of her ears, her heart beating faster with every ring.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three.

“Hello?”

“Ilia?”

“No, Sun,” came the very clearly female and very clearly joking voice. “You haven’t called in years, Blake. What happened?”

“Adam…” Blake whispered, almost not wanting to admit it.

“What? Sorry I didn’t catch that,” Ilia sounded truthful, not teasing or trying to get her to say it again for the hell of it.

“It’s Adam. I need to leave, but I don’t have anywhere to go,” Blake told her. She wanted to avoid telling the chameleon Faunus anything more, but she knew she had to eventually. A baby wasn’t exactly something you could keep secret for long.

“Did you kill him? Because I can help you dispose of the body,” Ilia sounded completely serious. “You have the same address right? I'll come help right now-”

“No, wait,” the cat Faunus interrupted her. “I didn’t kill him. He’s at work, but I need to leave as soon as possible. Today, before five. Before he gets back.”

“Well…” there was a sigh from over the phone. “I’m living in a studio apartment nowadays. You can crash on my couch for a few days while I try to find something more permanent.”

“Ilia, thank you. You have no idea what this means-”

“Listen,” the chameleon stopped her before she could continue. “I know Adam is the reason you haven’t kept in touch. He was abusive to you back in Menagerie, I doubt he’s changed now. I bet he’s even started hitting you.”

Blake didn’t answer, all of her energy focused on trying not to cry. 

“What I’m trying to get here is, I forgive you, for leaving. I don’t blame you for it, and I’m hoping we can keep in touch moving forward, alright? Pack what you can. It’s still the same address right?” Ilia finished.

“Yes,” the cat Faunus’ voice was weak.

“I’ll be there in thirty minutes. I’ll see you then,”

With that, the call ended, and Blake burst out crying. It was several minutes before she picked herself up and started grabbing clothes and putting them in an old backpack. She started to reach for her pads, but then she realized she wasn’t going to need them. 

_That’s right, you aren’t going to need them,_ Blake’s thoughts started to echo in her mind. _You aren’t going to need them because you’re pregnant with Adam’s baby. You’re pregnant with Adam’s baby and there’s no chance he’s going to let you get away. There’s no chance he’s going to let you get away, and he’ll hurt anyone who will try to keep you from him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took longer than the other two mostly because I wasn't actively working on it as much. Also, I would like to announce that I have never been pregnant before and I don't plan on it, so I'm basing all of this off of stuff I found on Google. Don't attack me if it's not 100% realistic.


	4. Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang receives a call from an old friend and has to consider a possible new change in her life.

Yang rested her chin in the palm of her robotic hand, drumming her real fingers lightly against the wooden desk in front of her. Normally, she would feel the cool metal from her arm, but since she was in public, her arm was covered in an elbow length glove in order to avoid stares. She also typically wore long sleeve or three-quarter sleeve shirts so no one could tell that one of her arms wasn’t like the other.

Right now, she was wearing a regular hoodie, so the only part of the glove that was visible was the part that covered her hand. 

Yang tried focusing on the lecture currently ongoing in front of her, but her mind kept straying. Was her soulmate safe from whoever had been hurting her? She doubted it. Dull pain still radiated from where a bruise must be on her soulmate’s right hip. That had reared itself while she, Ruby, Penny, and Weiss were eating dinner last night. 

The professor was only reviewing what they had learned yesterday, Yang remembered. The blonde could still here the droning, tired voice that was the professor, she couldn’t remember his name. It had been shoved to the back of her mind somewhere. She knew that she would remember it at some point today, and then promptly forget it again shortly after.

Yang checked her scroll. 10:28. The class ended at 10:45, so she still had to sit in her own thoughts for a little while longer. She tried to shift her mind back towards the lesson, but a gentle yank on her scalp, like someone pulled her hair, caused her to pause. 

She immediately sat up straight and glared furiously around at who could have done it. She spent years growing out this damn hair, she wasn’t going to let anyone touch it but herself. But no one was around. Yang was in an aisle seat, and the person next to her was furiously scribbling something that decidedly wasn’t related to the lecture. 

Confused, Yang looked behind, but the row behind her was too far away to have pulled on her hair without her noticing them returning to their seat. 

She sat for a second, bewildered, before remembering that it felt like someone had pulled the hair on either side of her head. It was almost as if she had done it herself, but she hadn’t done that. Wait…

_Soulmate…_ Yang thought tiredly. It was the only explanation. 

Once again, she turned her attention towards the professor, but her thoughts were on other things. Why would her soulmate pull on her own hair? It couldn’t have happened while brushing it, because it was on either side, like she had grabbed it and yanked it on purpose. 

“And that’s all for today's class,” tired Professor So-and-So said as everyone started getting up out of their seats to leave. “Come back next week when we’ll be getting into the next chapter of Unit 7.”

Yang stood up and tucked her notebook and pencils into her shoulder bag, joining the stream of students pouring out of the classroom. 

———

Exhausted, Yang slowed Bumbleebee as she parked in front of the house she shared with Weiss, Penny, and Ruby. It was four pm and her last class just let out. Ruby and Penny’s car was absent from the driveway, so they were probably still on their way back. She deliberately parked behind Weiss, who would leave after Yang tomorrow for classes. 

The blonde unlocked the front door and locked it again behind herself, saying a quick “hey” to Weiss, who was at the dining table with a pile of law textbooks, before bounding up the stairs to her room. She dropped her backpack beside her dresser before flopping backwards onto her bed, letting out a sigh as she landed. 

She was staring up at her ceiling glumly for about two seconds before her scroll rang from where it was tucked in her backpack across the room. Yang half-heartedly banged her real fist against her mattress in annoyance. “Can’t a girl destress for ten seconds after she gets home?” She half-shouted, and she heard a thump from the wall she shared with Penny, Ruby, and Weiss’ shared room. Looks like Ruby had caught a ride home with Weiss instead, and she had thrown one of Penny’s textbooks at the wall by the sound of it. 

Yang took off one of her sneakers and threw it at the shared wall in retaliation, it also made a thump. Ruby didn’t return fire, so she must be in a bad mood.

“Will the both of you shut the fuck up?” The blonde heard Weiss yell from downstairs, and Yang ignored it. 

She got up out of bed and snatched her scroll from her bag, answering it probably a second before it went to voicemail without looking at the caller I.D.

“What do you want?” Yang asked grouchily, flopping back into bed and closing her eyes. 

“Hey, Yang? This is you right?” Came a familiar male-sounding voice. “It’s Sun, I wanted to ask you a favor. Hear me out,”

“Okay,” Yang replied noncommittally.

“I have a friend who’s in some trouble-” 

“I’m not breaking one of your husbands out of jail again Sun,” she interrupted, not opening her eyes. 

“Wait- that’s never happened before! Why’d you say again? No one’s in prison. I asked you to hear me out.”

Yang hummed slightly, but didn’t say anything further. Sun took this as an invitation to continue. 

“Listen, I have a friend who just got out of an abusive relationship. Her abusive partner forged her paperwork when they moved to Vale, so she technically isn’t here legally. A mutual friend of hers and mine reached out and asked if we could let her stay with us a for a bit while she gets her feet underneath her, but with us being so close to adopting Olive, I don’t think it’d be a good idea.”

Yang’s thoughts flicked momentarily to Olive, the little Faunus girl from Atlas that Sun, Neptune, Sage, and Scarlet were filling out the adoption papers for. 

“What are you asking exactly?” the blonde asked, wanting him to get to the point. 

“You still have that spare bedroom in that house outside Beacon, right? It’s only about forty-five minutes from where she’s staying at the mutual friend’s apartment. I’m asking if you could take her in for a little while, help her get back on her feet.”

Yang paused for a second. 

“I don’t know, Sun, and it’s not really up to me,” she finally said. “I’d have to ask Weiss, Ruby, and Penny. They live here too. I’ll discuss it with them, and I’ll get back to you. That’s the best answer I can give you right now.”

“I understand,” Sun didn’t seem bothered. “Take as long as you need. She doesn’t exactly have much to her name right now and she probably has to face a lot of legal stuff. Keep that in mind while you think it over, okay?”

“Okay,”

“Alright, call me back. Thanks,” with that, Sun hung up. Yang sat up on her bed for a little while after that, thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad y'all are liking this so far! Also, to clue you in, Blake will be keeping the baby. I'm fully pro-choice and respect anyone who doesn't keep babies that are a result of rape, but that's not where this story will be going. Enjoy!


	5. Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilia and Blake start heading to Ilia's apartment, and discuss some serious things along the way.

When Ilia finally pulled up in front of the house, Blake was jumpy and distant. She couldn’t help but flinch with every car passing, waiting for Adam to pull up and beat her, scream at her for thinking that she could get away. 

But a part of her was giddy. She was leaving, she wouldn’t ever have to come back to him. She and her baby were safe and never going to have to see him again. 

Blake stood up as Ilia put the car in park. She grabbed her backpack and with shaky hands, opened the door to Ilia’s car, climbing inside. She shut it quickly behind her, and it took several attempts to try and buckle her seatbelt with how much her hands were trembling, but as soon as she did Ilia was speeding down the road and away from the house. 

“I’m really glad you’re finally leaving him,” Ilia said, without taking her eyes off the road. Blake could hear the warmth in her old friend’s voice. “I figured out pretty quickly that he was lying about being your soulmate. I was going to tell you right when Adam forced you to cut contact. I guess he knew somehow.”

“He always knows. Always finds out anything I try to hide,” Blake shrunk into her seat. “It won’t take long for him to figure out that I would’ve gone to you or Sun. He knows I had saved your contact information.”

“And if he comes for you, I’ll beat him black and blue,” Ilia growled, causing Blake to flinch. The cat Faunus flinched not only because of the growl, but also at the thought of someone being beaten, even if it was Adam. 

She rested a hand on her stomach subconsciously, tears starting to well up at the fact that if she hadn’t left, it would be her baby who would’ve been beaten, not just her. 

“I called Sun,” Ilia changed the subject, probably sensing that Blake was getting uncomfortable. “He said he can’t take you in right now, he and his husbands are trying to adopt a little girl. But he said that he’d call some friends who have an extra room to see if they could.”

The cat Faunus didn’t respond at first, her ears twitching slightly. She felt a little guilty that if these people really took her in, that they didn’t really know what they were getting into. 

“What’s her name?” Blake asked after a few long, awkward minutes had passed.

“Huh?” The chameleon Faunus glanced at her in surprise, but her gaze flicked back towards the road. “The little girl Sun, Neptune, Scarlet, and Sage are trying to adopt?”

Blake nodded slightly.

“Olive,” she chuckled slightly. “She’s a Faunus, a wolf, from Atlas. She was orphaned after her parents were killed in a hate crime when she was about a year old. She’s been in the system up there for a few years.”

“Sounds like she’s getting a good home thanks to them,” Blake commented softly. “I’m happy for them, all of them. When did they get married?”

“A little after Adam cut contact,” Ilia kept her eyes on the road as she answered. “They got engaged pretty soon after what happened and Neptune’s parents paid for it, so they were able to get married pretty quick. You would’ve loved it. The three of them had a traditional Vacuoan wedding for Sun, but it had some Vale elements to it. You were invited, but I bet Adam didn’t let the letter get to you.”

Blake shook her head in response. It hurt to know how much everything had changed since she had been isolated away from her friends. It felt like a bunch of secrets had been kept from her, and it was all because of Adam. 

She wasn’t surprised when tears welled up in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She turned to face out the window so Ilia wouldn’t see, but she knew that the chameleon Faunus probably noticed anyway, based on her skin turning a faint blue color before reverting to normal.

“There’s one more thing I haven’t told you,” Blake said after some time dealing with her thoughts. They weren’t far from Ilia’s apartment now, closer to downtown than Blake and Adam’s townhouse.

“Hmm?” The chameleon Faunus glanced at her questioningly, but quickly flicked her gaze back to the road.

“I-” the words got caught on her tongue, not wanting to say it. _I have to._ Blake shook herself furiously. “I’m pregnant,”

They rolled into a parking spot behind Ilia’s apartment, Ilia shifted gears and then let out a sigh, slumping into her seat.  
Blake’s thoughts immediately whirled in what must be every possible direction. _She hates me. She thinks I only reached out when I needed help and didn’t think to ask if she needed my help. She’s going to kick me to the curb. She’s going to take me back to Adam and then I’ll never be free. She’s-_

“I can’t say I didn’t expect that,” Ilia’s words abruptly snapped Blake out of her thoughts, and the cat Faunus looked towards her friend in surprise. “I knew something major had changed your mind about Adam. I had thought it was you finding out about him not really being your soulmate, or he had hit you, or something. I guess you being pregnant was an option I thought might be happening, but I never really thought about it.”

Blake shrunk into her seat, her ears flattening against her head. 

Ilia looked towards Blake, looking genuinely concerned. “Are you going to keep it?”

“I…” Blake trailed off. “I never really thought about it. I had assumed I would. But…” she thought for a second, and then shook her head, angry at herself. “Yes, I’m keeping them.”

“Them?” Ilia seemed shocked. “Is there more than one?”

“No!” Blake was startled enough to look at her friend, her shame burning away. “At least, I don’t think so. I guess I just don’t like the referring to my baby as “it”.”

“Oh, sorry,” the chameleon Faunus’ cheeks turned faintly yellow in embarrassment, but it faded away. “Come on, let’s get you settled in. What do you want for lunch?”

Blake and Ilia both got out of the car, heading for Ilia’s apartment. 

———

It wasn’t until dinner that Ilia realized something. 

“Shit! I forgot to tell Sun to tell his friend who could take you in about you being pregnant!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really shocked at how much I've been posting lately, considering I have about 25 WIPs from different fandoms, some of which I haven't touched in a year or more. (I don't post the majority of my work). Also, I realized that the timelines for the chapters may be a bit confusing. The best way I can describe them is as if they're coexisting generally in the same amount of time, but one of Yang's chapters could have moments from two of Blake's, and vice-versa. It's very strange and I'm not even sure how I came up with it myself.


	6. Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang tells Penny, Weiss, and Ruby about her phone call with Sun.

Yang was half-asleep for the few hours following Sun’s phone call. At some point she heard Penny come home, who immediately went into the bedroom she shared with Weiss and Ruby. Eventually, around the fifth or sixth time she had woken up in three hours, she smelled pasta boiling downstairs and forced herself out of bed. 

She rubbed her eyes with her real hand and stumbled over to her dresser to brush her hair, braiding it in order to keep it out of the way. Yang balanced shakily on the handrail as she went down the stairs, and found Weiss in the kitchen, leaning against the wall with a law book in her hands, the boiling pasta in a pot on the stove next to her. 

“What’s up with Penny and Ruby? That time of month?” Yang asked, plopping onto on of the chairs in the dining room.

“Ruby's,” Weiss said plainly, obviously not looking to make conversation. “I’ve been managing with the pain, but that’s only because I have a higher pain tolerance.” 

_Because of her dad._ Yang winced slightly. It was a forbidden topic in the house. No mention of father’s day or Jacques Schnee anywhere near Weiss, it was an unwritten rule. Yang remembered how surprised she had been when the white-haired girl had told her about her past with her father. They weren’t exactly the closest, Yang and Weiss, but Yang had a newfound respect for her afterwards. 

“Is that test of yours tomorrow or Thursday?” Yang asked her. The only response was a finger pointed at the calendar, where tomorrow had been labeled (in Ruby’s handwriting) as “WEISS TEST!!!”.

Yang fell silent for a second afterwards, knowing that Weiss was preparing to have to deal with Ruby’s cramps while she took the test tomorrow. That made her think. Ruby always craved one thing when on her period. 

“Cookies?” Yang asked, glancing towards the pantry to see if she could spot any from a few feet away. 

Weiss looked up from her book. “I don’t think Penny took them upstairs yet, check the top shelf on the right.”

Yang flicked the pantry light on and spied a box of the store-made frosted cookies, iced with white and pale green because the red ones always tasted like food-coloring. She reached up and snagged them, they had been unopened. While she knew that they weren’t Ruby’s favorite, they would do until Yang could bust open Summer’s recipes and cook the homemade chocolate chip ones instead. 

The blonde climbed the stairs, and once she reached the door to the shared room, she knocked softly. She heard the bed creaking, and then a soft whine, most likely from Ruby, so instead she heard Penny call out quietly.

“Come in,”

When Yang opened the door, she couldn’t really say she was surprised. Ruby was curdled in a fetal position with a heat pack over her stomach and a pillow over the heat pack. She had grabbed Penny’s wrist when the girl had tried to get up and answer the door, so Penny was still laying next to her, also with a pillow over her stomach. 

“I brought tribute,” Yang held out the cookies. Ruby glanced in her direction and silently held out her hands. The blonde took the message ripped the package open before passing the cookies over to her little sister. 

Penny nodded at her, and the blonde left the room, shutting the door behind her. She heard a movie resume after she left, and she guessed the tv had been on before she came in. 

Yang felt bad for the three of them. Ruby had by far the worst period pains out of the four of them, and since Penny and Weiss were her soulmates, they felt the same during the week that Ruby was on her cycle. 

Weiss met her at the bottom of the stairs as she had been coming down from. “Dinner’s ready,”

“Great, thank you, Weiss, I know it was my day to make something. Sorry you had to,” Yang ran a hand through her long hair. “I know it’s not the best timing, but we need to have a discussion during dinner, if you three are up for it.”

Weiss gave her an odd look, but nodded as they passed each other. Yang saw the big pot of pasta on the counter and grabbed four bowls, filling them and setting them on the table just off the side of the kitchen. She poured milk for Ruby and Penny, hot tea for Weiss, and a glass of water for herself. 

Yang heard Ruby coming down the stairs before she saw her. Her little sister was the shortest person in the house and yet made the most noise coming down the stairs. Ruby plopped down in one of the chairs as Yang distributed the glasses, making sure to place Weiss and Penny next to Ruby as always. 

Weiss and Penny joined the silver-eyed girl as Yang grabbed forks for everyone, sitting down as the other three started to eat. The blonde went to start eating too, but hesitated, deciding to say her news first.

“I got a call from Sun today,” she started off slowly. “He asked me if we could take in a friend of his, said she’s going through a rough patch. He’d offer to let her stay with them, but with Olive being adopted so soon, he couldn't risk it.”

“What’s her name?” Penny asked.

“I… forgot to ask,” Yang realized. “He told me to think about it, but it wouldn’t be fair to tell him that she could come stay with us without telling you guys first.”

“Do you know anything about her?” Ruby looked up from her bowl for the first time since Yang sat down.

“Just that she was being abused by her partner,” the blonde shrugged. “The partner forged her paperwork when they moved to Vale, so she’s going to have to face some legal stuff.”

“Because she’s not technically in the country legally?” Weiss arched an eyebrow. It wasn’t a question. Weiss knew that was the case, she was a law student after all.

“Yeah,”

“Can’t that be worked around?” Penny asked Weiss. “In class, we were told it’s generally considered that if someone who was abused was forced to move to the country illegally by their abuser, it would be overlooked. Especially if the person in question didn’t have a job that could be considered “taking away from a Valian citizen”. That’s how it works with children, anyway.”

“But this girl isn’t a child,” Weiss pointed out, then looked at Yang. “Is she?”

Yang shrugged. She hadn’t asked.

“But if she was illegally moved here when she was a minor, even if she isn’t a minor anymore, would that count?” Ruby asked. With two law students as girlfriends/soulmates, Ruby picked up a lot more on their legal talk then Yang did.

“It could, in theory, I suppose,” Weiss looked concerned. “I don’t know the specifics.”

“I don’t see why it shouldn’t,” Yang piped in. 

“A lot of things about the law should be different, so it wouldn’t surprise me if what Ruby suggested might not be the case.” Penny looked like she was thinking. “But there is a chance,”

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Ruby had returned to wolfing down her food while Penny and Weiss seemed to be staring off into the distance with their eyebrows furrowed, as if trying to figure out where a puzzle piece fit in with the rest. 

“So, do you want to take her in?” Yang asked, breaking the silence. “Yay or nay? We’re voting on this. Has to be unanimous or else we’re not doing this.”

Ruby paused from eating, setting her bowl down once more. “I think that we should. I mean, Penny and Weiss can help her with whatever law stuff she has to face, and we can support her as she gets back on her feet.”

“I think we should too,” Penny glanced towards Yang. “But we should come up with some conditions of her staying here, seems only appropriate.”

“Weiss?” Yang asked, turning to the white haired-girl.  
“What about you?” Ruby asked her older sister “What’s your vote?”

“Oh, I vote yes.” Yang shrugged. 

Weiss looked troubled, however. “I don’t think we should dive into this headfirst without checking how deep the water is. I say  
we meet her first, and then make a decision on whether we want her in our house while the four of us are at class.”

“I agree with Weiss,” Penny began. “We don’t know anything about Sun’s friend, and while I know we all trust Sun, we can’t have trust for a woman that we’ve never even met before.”

The four of them looked at each other around the table for a few seconds before Yang spoke again. 

“I’ll call Sun and try to set up something with her. Maybe at a restaurant or something-”

“No, we should do it here,” Weiss interrupted her, Ruby nodding vigorously at her in agreement. “She has to decide whether she wants to stay with us, too. She should be allowed to see what she’s getting into and what her accommodations will be like.”

“Alright,” Yang agreed. “I’ll call him.” She started to get up from the table, but Penny grabbed her wrist.

“You haven’t even touched your food!” The redhead protested, pointing at Yang’s bowl and clean fork next to it. “Eat, and then call.”

“Fine, Mother,” Yang stuck her tongue out at Penny, and Ruby giggled from across the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long! I just got my first job and I still have some schoolwork related things to do even though school has ended for me already. One plus of this quarantine shit is that I didn't have to take any finals!


	7. Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake handles her emotions from the breakup with Adam with the help of Ilia.

Blake woke up on Ilia’s couch the next morning feeling wildly sick. She ran to the nearby bathroom, expecting to throw up, as most pregnant women do on tv, but nothing came up. She didn’t even retch, just extreme nausea.

She crouched over the toilet bowl for several minutes while her insides turned over, but nothing came up. When she felt sure that she wasn’t going to puke all over herself, she stood up and leaned against the wall with a sigh. 

“You’re already giving me problems and I don’t even know how far along I might be,” Blake sighed, resting a hand over her stomach. She stepped sideways until she could see herself in the mirror and lifted up her shirt, inspecting her nonexistent baby bump. Her stomach was still unremarkably flat. To be fair, she didn’t exactly know when she would start showing. 

She did know from her mother that Faunus babies are typically later than human babies, depending on their Faunus traits. Blake didn’t even know what type of Faunus her baby would be, considering Adam was a bull, and she was a cat. Their baby could be anything from a spider to an elephant. 

“Am I interrupting something?” A voice behind her asked. Blake whirled around defensively, before realizing it was just Ilia. 

“Sorry, I didn’t close the door,” the cat Faunus fidgeted, uncomfortable. “I thought I was going to throw up,”

“Right. Baby,” Ilia nodded. “No big deal. I was about to call Sun and let him know so he can relay it to that friend of his. Do you want to tell him instead?”

Blake grimaced. “I think I should, even if I don’t want to.”

“I can do it if-”

“No, no,” she waved it away. “I should do it. Just, put him on speaker or something when you call and I’ll sit next to you to tell him.”

“Okay,” Ilia looked at her doubtfully, but left to sit down on the couch Blake had been sleeping on. When Blake sat next to her, the chameleon reached into her pocket to grab her scroll when it started ringing. “Oh! It’s Sun. Nice timing,” she commented, answering the phone. “Hey! I was just about to call you, I have an update on Blake-”

“Wait! I have good news, let me share first?” Sun asked. Ilia quickly put him on speaker before he started talking again, without receiving an answer. “I called up that friend of mine, and she said that her and her roommates are considering whether to take Blake in or not. They want to meet her at their place first, show her the extra room they have and talk. But knowing Yang and her little sister and her little sister’s girlfriends’, that means that there’s pretty good chance they’ll let Blake stay with them.”

“That’s great, Sun,” Blake said softly.

“Oh hey Blake! I didn’t know I was on speaker,”

“Sorry about that,” Ilia bit her lip. 

“No problem. What did you want to tell me?” Sun asked.

“Well, you might want to call… Lang, back after this,” Blake thought that was the name of the person Sun had mentioned, but she could be wrong. “I- I’m pregnant. So… if they want to take me in they should know about that too.”

“Oh, um, congratulations!” He said, sounding surprised. “I’ll, get back to them, then, unless you rather tell them yourself when you meet them.” 

“You should tell them yourself, Blake,” Ilia cut in. “I think it’s a good idea, at least. That way you can tell them everything that they need to know before they make the decision all in one go. Because the fact that Adam forged your papers getting into Vale means your going to have to go through a lot of legal crap before you give birth. They’re going to have to take you to those things, y’know. You don’t have a car,”

“Or a job to pay for a car,” Blake looked away. Adam had never let her get a job, insisting that he earned enough to support the two of them, but she suspected he wasn’t exactly getting the amount of money that it took to pay off their townhouse, Adam’s huge truck, and bills through regular means. She also thought that him not letting her have a job was a way to keep her in the house so she couldn’t leave him one day. 

“Well, if it helps, two of them are law students. Weiss and Penny could probably try and help you out,” Sun offered. 

Blake shook her vehemently, even though Sun couldn’t see her. “I’m already asking them to take me in, someone who doesn’t have a job therefore can’t help with bills or payments, a pregnant someone at that, and they have to drive me to court because of Adam, to any appointments that I may have, and probably to my job if I can even get one. I’m not going to ask them to help me out with convincing the judge or whoever to not shove me back to Menagerie.”

“Alright,” there was an odd tone to Sun’s voice that Blake couldn’t quite place. It sounded sort of like he was amused, like he knew something she didn’t. But in a good way, not in the mocking way that Adam’s voice always had. “When’s a good time for you to meet them?”

“I’m… not really doing anything, at all. I guess it depends on when Ilia can take me,” Blake looked over at her chameleon Faunus friend, who shrugged.

“As long as it’s in the evening, I can get you there. How far away is it?” Ilia asked Sun.

“About forty-five minutes, if I remember right. I’ll send you the address of their house. It’s not as close to downtown as you  
are, but it’s pretty close to the college, and you know there’s a shit ton of stuff to do there.” Sun seemed preoccupied with something else as he talked. “I’ll call Yang and the others and we’ll come up with a time to head over.”

“Okay,” Blake and Ilia managed to say at the same time, which caused them to glance at one another in surprise. When they looked back at the phone, Sun had hung up. 

— — —

Around two hours later, Sun had texted Ilia back.

_Sun: “Does 6:30pm tomorrow work? Also, they’re planning on making dinner so they want to know if your allergic to anything. Is Ilia coming with you or is she just dropping you off and then picking you up afterwards?”_

“Am I coming with you?” Ilia asked. “Do you want me to come or to just be your ride? I know that you didn’t want to be alone today, are you okay with just going to these random people’s house?”

Blake’s cat ears flattened against her head as she looked away. What Ilia was referring to was earlier, when Ilia had been planning on going to work. Blake had freaked out about being left alone and Adam showing up to take her away again.  
Ilia ended up calling in sick for work and reassuring Blake that Adam had no way to get to her. Later, she explained to the cat faunus that she probably had an anxiety attack, and that it was 100% okay if Blake needed her to stay home with her for a few days. 

“If, it doesn’t bother you,” Blake’s nails were digging into the skin on her arms. “I’d like you to come with me,”

“Alright,” Ilia smiled at her, before grabbing her phone and texting Sun back.

_Ilia: “Blake and I will both be going. 6:30 tomorrow is fine.”_

“Are you allergic to anything?” Ilia asked Blake, who responded with a shrug. 

_Ilia: “We’re not allergic to anything.”_

Sun responded a few minutes later.

_Sun: “Gotcha. I’ve let them know.”_

“What should I- we, wear?” Blake asked, looking up at Ilia, who shrugged and texted Sun again.

_Ilia: “What should we wear?”_

_Sun: “Casual, but something on the nice side. I don’t know if Blake has any nice-nice stuff, so a solid-color shirt and jeans should be fine.”_

Ilia relayed this information to Blake. “But, since you’re my friend, I want you to make a good impression.” After catching the look of bewilderment on Blake’s face, she continued. “If you don’t have one, I have a button-up shirt that is too big on me that would look good on you. Do you have jeans? And preferably a pair of boots?”

Blake frowned slightly. “I have jeans, and maybe some ankle-boots, but I don’t remember. I was kind of just throwing things in the bag,”

After searching, they did indeed find a pair of black ankle boots in the bag Blake had packed. And when trying on the shirt Ilia had mentioned, it fit nicely.

“Right okay,” Ilia plopped down on the couch after Blake had put her normal clothes back on. “Now we have to figure out what you’re going to say to them.”

And that’s how they spent the rest of the day, and the next, before the time they had leave for the dinner. 

— — —

“Now you don’t want to look too stiff,” Ilia cautioned. “So I’m going to unbutton a few of these.” The chameleon faunus was talking about the buttons on the shirt Blake was wearing for the dinner. Blake had buttoned up the shirt modestly, but Ilia seemed to have other plans.

“I’m glad these don’t have heels,” Blake gestured to her boots, shifting uncomfortably as her friend unbuttoned her shirt a little. “My feet are killing me and I don’t even have any extra weight yet,”

“That’s how it is sometimes,” Ilia shrugged. “You don’t sound too nervous, what changed?”

“Oh I don’t?” Blake fidgeted. “I’m fucking terrified, so I don’t know how it doesn’t show,”

“I’d say we don’t have to do this, but we do,” Ilia sighed, stepping back and looking up and down at Blake. “Perfect! You’ll knock their socks off.”

“That’s not the goal here,” Blake nervously played with her long hair. She had left it down instead of putting it up as she usually would. 

“Hey,” Ilia gently touched Blake’s shoulder, drawing Blake’s attention back to her. “Even if they don’t take you in, we’ll figure something out.”

“… Yeah,” Blake looked away again, stepping out the door and into Ilia’s car. 

The car ride was near silent, with Blake drowning in her own worries, struggling to keep on the surface of calm. That is, until Ilia started blasting music by someone Blake didn’t quite know. It was loud enough to drown out her own internal thoughts, and she couldn’t help but laugh at Ilia’s purposely off-key singing. 

However, when they pulled up to the house Blake assumed was the right one, the anxiety came back full force, threatening to suck her under. She froze until Ilia opened Blake’s car door, helping her out. Ilia was a smooth rock among the rapids that was Blake’s brain, startling her with her presence but also providing a lifeline to prevent her from drowning.

When Ilia knocked, the only thing Blake saw was the bright yellow motorcycle parked in the driveway.

_Bright yellow._ Blake thought suddenly, eyes widening. _Adam said he hit a human on a bright yellow motorcycle with his truck. That day a few years ago when my arm hurt so bad. Could it be the same person? Surely not!_

Blake still hurt in her right arm occasionally, though she didn’t quite know why. In fact, it throbbed a little at the moment, now that she thought about it. But she wasn't sure if she was psyching herself out or if it really was the pain from her soulmate.

Before she could dwell on it any further, the front door to the house opened, and her thoughts snapped away from the motorcycle and to the person standing in front of her.

This woman’s most noticeable feature was probably the bright yellow robotic arm that replaced her right arm until just above her elbow. She had used it to open the door, so Blake could only see part of it.

But everything else was what caught her eye first. The long, waist-length golden hair that seemed to shimmer in the light coming from the street. Her bright, lilac eyes that seemed to be as shocked and dazed as Blake felt. The orange tank top and the unbuttoned purple plaid shirt over it. The way she had faint freckles on her nose and cheeks that must be from the sun. The way that she clearly had toned muscles from the way she held herself, without Blake even seeing them, she could tell. 

The only thing that popped into her head was: _She is the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, and I’m going to spend the rest of my life with her._

And then: _Wait what?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this is a week after I posted the last chapter mostly because I wrote it halfway and then kind of left it hanging for a while. So, enjoy the extra long chapter!


	8. Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang finally meet. Ilia makes an upsetting discovery at who exactly one of Blake's roommates is.

When Yang first opened the door to welcome the person who might be her new roommate, she didn’t know what she was expecting.

She certainly wasn’t expecting her.

She was tall, but not as tall as Yang. Her hair was long and pitch black, but the light hit it just right so it looked like a deep purple. She had a pair of cat ears on her head, the same shade as her hair. Her eyes were the color of molten steel, which was a weird comparison. They were gold. She held herself in a way that made her seem nervous, but her face portrayed nothing but shock. Like she was seeing something she hadn’t expected.

She was beautiful. Probably the most beautiful person Yang had ever seen. Only one thought really crossed through her head.

_I want to spend the rest of my life with her._

_Wait what the fuck?_

Yang jumped at the realization of what she had just thought. She didn’t know anything about this person! She didn’t even know her name! She mentally slapped herself as Ruby came forward and practically shoved Yang away.

“Hi! I’m Ruby! Sorry for Yang… staring,” Ruby shot a look at her sister that Yang couldn’t quite interpret. “I’m Yang’s little sister, and I also live here with my two girlfriends, Penny and Weiss. Do you want to eat and then us show you around or should we do the tour first?”

“Um…” the black-haired woman trailed off, ears flattening against her head. 

“Hi, I’m Ilia,” the shorter, freckled woman stuck out her hand. “I’m Blake’s friend. She asked me to come with, but only Blake would be moving in if you let her.”

Ruby shook it. “Nice to meet you both!”

“Ruby, Yang, are you going to let them in or are you going to leave them on the porch all night?” Weiss called, clearly exasperated, from the kitchen, where a delicious smell was coming from. 

“Right,” Ruby rubbed the back of her neck and elbowed Yang out of the way in order to make space for Blake and Ilia to come in. “Sorry! This is the first time we’re doing something like this, considering we all knew each other before buying the house.”

“It’s no problem,” Ilia smiled. 

“So,” Yang started, causing Blake and Ilia’s attention to go back to her. “Tour or food first?”

“The tour?” Blake answered, sounding uncertain. 

“Yang, why don’t you do that while I help Penny and Weiss finish up?” Ruby suggested.

Yang was about to protest and ask her little sister to stay, but Ruby bolted away before she could. Leaving the most beautiful woman Yang had ever seen staring at her. Oh boy.

“Well the room that we have is decently sized, I guess,” the blonde started towards the stairs and checked behind her to make sure Blake and Ilia were following her before she went upstairs. They were, thankfully, so she climbed up them and pointed out the door that led to the guest room. It was right next to the stairwell. “This is it,”

“Pretty close to the stairs,” Ilia commented. 

“Yeah well,” Yang shrugged. “It’s better than mine. I share a wall with Ruby, Weiss, and Penny so when they start fucking, I always hear it. Doesn’t help that their bed is on that wall too. Really annoying. Wouldn’t be as loud for you though.”

“Thanks?” Blake raised an eyebrow as Yang opened the door to the guest room.

“Anyway, this is what we have,” Yang gestured to the room and let Ilia and Blake go in before entering herself, leaving the door open and stepping away from the doorway. “It’s not much, but it’s decent. We probably would have to get some new sheets for the bed, and move Weiss’ law outfits out of the closet.” She pointed at the twin bed and then the small closet on the other side of the room. “You’d have a nice front view though. Lots of sunlight in the mornings.”

“What’s this?” Ilia asked, pointing to a door near the closet. It wasn’t the one they had came in.

“Oh, that’s the bathroom.” With Yang’s words, Ilia opened the door, finding a decently sized bathroom with a dual vanity, shower and tub combo, and a toilet that was in it’s own little room inside of the bathroom. Another door was on the other side of the bathroom. “That leads to my room,” Yang pointed at it. “I think they called it a Jack-and-Jill style bathroom? Me and Ruby used to use this bathroom until she moved into the master with Weiss and Penny. So you and I would be sharing it if you moved in, if that’s alright.”

“That’s fine,” Blake said absentmindedly, but she seemed to be shaking. Ilia went over and lightly put her hand on her friend’s shoulder, and they whispered quietly to one another for a second before Blake straightened up and Ilia stepped away.

“Alright, well that’s all to the tour, I think,” Yang ran her real fingers over her robotic hand, feeling the grooves in the metal. It was something she did when she was feeling awkward. “I can show you the laundry room, if you like, but everything else you’ve seen except for the garage.”

“No that’s fine,” Blake was fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt. “Thank you,”

“Dinner’s ready!” Penny called from downstairs.

Yang left the room first, thinking it would help calm Blake down. Whatever she had been through with her abusive partner, it made her jumpy and nervous. So Yang hoped that since she was the unfamiliar person to them, putting herself in view of Blake would be helpful to calm the faunus’ nerves. 

When they got downstairs, Yang wasn’t surprised to find how close the chairs had been crammed together in order to seat two more guests. Two of the chairs had a decent amount of room, while the other four were practically right next to each other at the circular table. 

Yang was getting ready to bolt over to one of the edge seats of the squished side of the dining table when Ilia suddenly halted, staring in the direction of where Weiss and Ruby were putting food on plates. 

“You’re a Schnee,” Ilia said, with an accusatory tone in her voice. Immediately, time seemed to stop as everyone turned to face Ilia with wary look in their eyes. Including Weiss, though she wore her mask of indifference well.

And Yang watched as, bizarrely, as Ilia’s freckles turned a bright, fiery red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little short. Sorry.
> 
> Come yell at me in the discord server I made for this fic: https://discord.gg/nZvwVG


	9. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be taken down when the next chapter comes out.

Hey there! It is I, author. Im going to keep this short and simple due to the fact im typing on a shattered screen right now.

Im going to get right to the point, i don't know when this will be updated again.

I love this story and still have plenty of motivation and ideas to continue writing chapters, but unfortunately i have super strict parents who have discovered ao3 and blocked it from all of my devices except for an old, dying tablet i had stashed in my room. I am currently coming up with ways to get around the blocks and getting more chapters out, but it might be a while longer.

Thanks for sticking around! If i find a way to get chapters out i will let yall know with another one of these updates, but don't worry, the updates will be deleted once i get the next chapter up.

-R

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing RWBY fanfiction so this may be a little OOC. Posting won't be too regular because I'm a soggy little bitch but it should be fine. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
